strictlycomedancingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alesha Dixon
Early Life Alesha was born in Welwyn Garden City, and wanted to become a PE teacher - until being spotted by a record producer! She put a University degree on hold to pursue her singing career, and in 2001 ‘Misteeq’ won the MOBO Award for Best Garage Act. Alesha first found fame with the band ‘Misteeq’ but went solo following the band's break up, after 6 years together. Her career began in 1999 when she met Sabrina Washington when they both joined Dance Attic (a popular hip-hop/jazz dance academy in West London),8 and together they formed a duo and recorded a demo titled "Inspiration". During an audition, they met with Su-Elise Nash and then together they formed a trio. They were soon signed to Telstar Records with the addition of a new member, Zena McNally, and became the popular UK garage/R&B girl band, Mis-Teeq. In 2009 Alesha climbed Mount Kilimanjaro for Comic Relief, helping to raise over £1,000,000 alongside fellow climbers including Cheryl Cole and Gary Barlow, and also became an ambassador for the charity, 'Help a London Child'. Strictly Contestant Dixon took part in series 5 of hit TV show Strictly Come Dancing in 2007, partnered with professional dancer Matthew Cutler. Dixon was at first hesitant to join, fearing that snobbery within the music industry would damage her career. In a later interview she said, "There’s always this preconceived idea that people do reality TV shows because they want to kick-start their careers whereas I was actually worried that it would affect it." They had been the favourite from the third week, receiving the most points from the judges on numerous occasions. Dixon herself gained high appraisal from the judges, even being likened to a "young Josephine Baker" by Bruno Tonioli. They received 4.5 million votes in the final, beating actor Matt Di Angelo and professional dancer Flavia Cacace to win the glitter disco ball. Scores *Week 2 - Rumba - 31 *Week 3 - Jive - 36 *Week 4 - American Smooth -33 *Week 5 - Foxtrot -36 *Week 6 - Salsa -35 *Week 7 - Waltz 38 *Week 8 - Cha Cha Cha -39 *Week 9 - Tango - 38 *Week 9 - Samba - 36 *Quarter Finals - Dance 1 - Viennese Waltz - 38 *Quarter Finals - Dance 2 - Paso Doble - 36 *Semi Finals - Dance 1 - Quickstep - 38 *Semi Finals - Dance 2 - Artgentine Tango - 38 *Final - Dance 1 - Waltz - 39 *Final - Dance 2 - Cha Cha Cha - 38 *Final - Dance 3 - Jive - 35 Judge It was revealed in July 2009 that Alesha would be joining the Strictly Come Dancing judging panel in September 2009, she replaced Arlene Phillips, 66, which led to the BBC being accused of ageism by the media, and Dixon herself faced criticism by newspaper columnists such as Amanda Platell and Janet Street-Porter. In a statement Jay Hunt, the BBC1 controller said, "Is it about ageism? Absolutely not, I'm committed to reaching out to the broadest possible audience." Bosses at the BBC have also been accused of sexism, as none of the male judges on the show have been replaced. The debate became so heated that it was even discussed by Harriet Harman, Minister for Women and Equality and Deputy Leader of the Labour Party in the House of Commons, who voiced her opinion that she suspected age discrimination and called on the BBC to reinstate Phillips. The BBC received a number of complaints from the public, angry about the changes to the judges line-up, with many feeling that Phillips has been axed for no good reason. Dixon, having a conflicting schedule also had to rearrange three dates on her upcoming tour, The Alesha Show in order to do the show, which is broadcast live on Saturday nights. Dixon, Alesha Dixon, Alesha Dixon, Alesha